parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
PaRappa Rappa
PaRappa The Rapper is a paper-thin rapping dog and the main protagonist of the video games and anime. His adventures usually lead to difficult situations, but he just uses his catchphrase, "I gotta believe!" and then solves the problem. He will always go to great lengths to win her love, no matter what. He has been the star of the PlayStation title "PaRappa The Rapper: The Hip-Hop Hero". as well as his official sequel, and the Fuji Television anime of the same name. PaRappa the Rapper He appears as the main character, and is the only playable character in the first PaRappa the Rapper game. He tries his best in the game to rap to his success. UmJammer Lammy PaRappa is the secondary protagonist in Um Jammer Lammy. After completing the main story, an additional story arc is unlocked, starring PaRappa The Rapper himself as the player's character. In cutscenes, it is depicted as being enlisted into MilkCan as a helper for everyone else (Lammy, Katy, Ma-san and Sunny), and later teaming up with his friend PJ in an attempt to start their own rock band. PaRappa the Rapper 2 Like the first PaRappa game, PaRappa appears as the main character and is the only playable character in PaRappa The Rapper 2. This is, however, only true for the first player, as the unlockable versus stages give the second player the ability to play as the rap master of their respective stage. PaRappa the Rapper (anime) In the anime, PaRappa's adventures change every episode. However, unlike the games, PaRappa does not do any actual rapping except for one episode near the end of the episode. His face is cute and his face looks like a pop'n music face. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale PaRappa appears as a playable character in the fighting game "PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale" for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. In PaRappa's story, he is walking down the street and sees his friends, who tell him they're reading a new comic starring Joe Chin, who is portrayed as a hero. He notices his friends adoring Joe, so he decides to become a hero as well. His moves include the training from Chop Chop Master Onion, as well as the aid of his boombox and skateboard. His in-game "rival" is Spike from the Ape Escape series. Parappa returns to see his friends, telling him that Chin disappeared, saying he wasn't invited to a contest that he was hopeful to appear at. Parappa begins to wonder and asks them to come to the dance club, eager to show off his new style. Trivia *PaRappa doesn't know what the top of his head looks like. In the final episode of the anime series, the others saw what was at the top of his head when the birds took it off and were freaked out by the appearance. It was covered right until the birds gave him back his hat. **'Octopus Hairdresser:' Hey! Take that stupid hat off! What does it look like in there!? **'PaRappa:' I-I'm not sure myself. *PaRappa's Full name is actually "PaRappa Rappa", It was mentioned a few times in the games including in the lyrics of Baby Baby!! (PaRappa's version). **The Japanese romaji of the franchise's name also reads as "Parappa Rappā". * PaRappa isn't very good at drawing. This weakness was shown in Sunny Funny's music video (Come a Long Way) from PaRappa The Rapper 2. * The name "PaRappa" is a play on Japanese words meaning "paper thin". Gallery Avatar_parappa_1.png|PaRappa as he appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Parappa_one.jpg parappa1.jpg|PaRappa as he appears in PaRappa the Rapper. Parappa2stage7.jpg|PaRappa as he appears in PaRappa the Rapper 2. Category:Characters Category:Characters in UmJammer Lammy Category:Protagonists Category:Characters In Parappa The Rapper 2 Category:Characters in Parappa The Rapper